


warmth

by hagiyan



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: DONT LIKE DONT READ., Fluff, Incest, Kinda fluff, M/M, just bros kissing, kou incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagiyan/pseuds/hagiyan
Summary: Kouen and Koumei found warmth in each other and comfort after a long day of work. Just like the usual nights.
Relationships: Ren Kouen/Ren Koumei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	warmth

“Koumei.”

Koumei responded to him with a light hum. Tonight, Kouen and Koumei huddled closer, after a long day of work and meetings. Koumei's head on his brother's shoulder, his body leaned on him completely. They had left the window open, allowing the night breeze to come in. 

Koumei likes times like this. Times where they could just be away. Close to each other, sharing their warmth. Koumei likes to listen to his king's breath. It calmed him, in a way.

“thank you for today's work.” 

This, piqued Koumei's interest. He opened both of his eyes, his gaze wandered to his king. “what is it? Why did you suddenly compliment me like this, ani-ue? Are you trying to bed me, my dear king?” there'd a hint of tease on his tone, a grin surfaced on his face. He likes all of this. Their casual conversation, Kouen's affection, and the luxury of being close with his dear brother. 

“i'm just trying to appreciate you more, and that won't happen. You will whine to me after it, don't you?”

Koumei chuckled, “and I will manipulate you to say yes to me going through a day without work.” 

“i will say no.”

“you will, ani-ue.”

At this point, the gap between their lips was so close, it only took a second before their lips crashed together and clicked nicely. This is what Koumei has been waiting for. Their lips mingled together and for once, tasted each other. Everytime they kiss, it's always about warmth and sometimes hotness. For now it's warmth and comforting, as they kissed each other slowly. Kouen took every bit of Koumei carefully, not wanting to miss out on anything.

When they finished, Koumei pressed their forehead together, not wanting to make another distance soon with his king. There's a flush decorating his cheeks, and a smile that Kouen thought as blinding.

Kouen couldn't help but to smile at this sight. 

“ani-ue, i love you.”

Kouen couldn't help but to chuckle, he pressed a peck on Koumei's lips. 

“no one but you could make me like this, koumei.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, i'm Hagiyan. Enjoy this spontaneous drabble of enmei! I like incest ships, and enmei just hit me so right. 
> 
> Have fun!


End file.
